Hot and Cold
by Chibi399
Summary: Petra and Levi sit on the roof of headquarters on a cold winter's night. She's cold and in need of warming up.


Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I wrote this for the Rivetra Secret Santa event on Tumblr! My recipiant was tumblr user Pammazola. I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or the characters, those belong to Hajime Isayama.

* * *

><p>Petra and Levi sat atop the roof of HQ just watching the stars as the cold nipped at them. The snow fell from the sky in tiny, feathery, clumps. The walls were laden with heavy snow and the spaces between the stone riddled with ice. The grass was now being covered in a thick blanket of relentless crystalline flakes. Soon, all three walls would be consumed by it's white glory.<p>

Levi enjoyed the snow because it didn't fall noisily like rain. It made the world look pure draped in white. Petra missed the warm sun of summer. Contrarily, Petra hated the cold. She preferred to be inside, wrapped in a blanket or two next to the fire. The was something about inhaling the cold and having it settle inside her lungs, chilling her from the inside out. However, the was something about the way snow glittered that made it look so beautiful despite the temperature. Levi was alive in winter. Years of living underground made snow a bit of novelty to him. He couldn't say that he liked the cold but he could look past that in favour of enjoying the view.

"Levi?" Petra began.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we could go inside? I can't feel my finger tips anymore,"She inquired, hoping he'd take pity on her now frozen digits.

"It's time for bed anyway." He stood up, wiping the snow from her hair and then held out his hand to Petra. She took it gladly, just happy for what little contact they had. Despite the cold, his hands were warm to the tips. He let go of her as soon as she was to her feet. He couldn't be openly affectionate with her, even out there. It was taking too much of risk.

Once they had gotten inside, Petra held her hands to her cheeks trying to warm them up. "Cold?" Levi asked.

"Y-yeah" She stuttered.

"My room's got a hearth." He stated, "Come on."

An invitation to his room was a bold move. Captains don't usually bring subordinates to their rooms without a pressing reason. He lead the way to his chamber. Petra could hear the sounds of other soldier's voices from the dining hall below. Only slight murmurs and the occasional loud laugh bellowed through the stone hallways. Petra spent the rather short walk rubbing her hands together trying to warm them up with little success. He opened the door for Petra, inviting her in.

While Levi tried the fire going, Petra stared at the books lining his bookshelves. Between the Captain and the Commander, they had enough books to fill a library. She read off the titles in her head. She payed special attention to the spines, looking for those that were worn and looked well read. She chose a particularly tattered one. She let her fingers trace along the bends in the binding.

"Sword fights," Levi suddenly said. Petra looked up from the book confused. "That book, it's full of sword fights"

Petra hummed in response and flipped through the pages and sure enough there were sword fights practically every chapter. From what she could tell, the book was about young boy looking for his missing father. Seemed like the kind of thing he'd read. Action and adventure novels never enticed Petra but she smiled thinking about Levi reading. He certainly didn't seem the type to but that was probably what Petra loved most about her captain. He was nothing like he seemed and was always surprising her.

"Shit, it's not catching" Levi muttered.

"Oh." Petra grimly uttered. However, just then, a better idea occurred to her. "Perhaps, we could get warm another way." Petra arched an eyebrow to drive her point home.

Levi scoffed for a moment. "Would you prefer I started this fire with my dic—oh..." The moment he realized her meaning he was already closing the gap between them. He latched his lips on to hers without hesitation. Levi began moving his lips downwards, making sure that his eyes never broke away from hers. Every time his lips came across clothing, he discarded it. Eventually leaving her in just her brassier and her drawers.

Petra shivered against the cool air leaving goose bumps on her skin. Levi sighed gently and pulled the extra blanket from under the bed. He draped it across her shoulders and whispered, "I can't have you freezing. We haven't started warming up." His words only cause to make her shiver more. Levi took his own shirt and trousers off. "Maybe this will provide a little relief from the cold." Levi stated as he pressed his nearly bare body onto hers.

"I suppose" Petra teased, trying to get a reaction out of him.

"You '_suppose' _huh?" He replied, mimicking her tone.

"I'm colder...further down." Petra mentioned, biting her lip.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows. "Further down?" He questioned. He moved to her collarbone and pressed his lips on the soft, goose flesh there. "Here?" Her breath was getting heavy and he had barely touched her yet. This was going to be interesting. Petra heartbeat was loud in her ear and shivers were running up her spine.

Petra shook her head. "No," She managed, "lower."

Levi obeyed, lowering his head to her left breast. He removed her brassier and drew the left nipple into his mouth while his hand gently tweaked the right one. He sucked on it a little, allowing her a few moments to compose herself while he went to work on her teat. Petra herself was dizzy. The frigid air against her cheeks and Levi's sinful heat upon her breasts were enough for her to shiver under the separate extremes. As soon as a quiet moan escape her lips, Levi relented and asked again, "Here, Petra?"

"Mmm-much lower" Petra instructed. As she said this, She grabbed his hand and moved it down her torso and into her underwear. Levi smiled at this. She was quite bold this evening. Being very clear and coy about what she wanted.

Levi laughed to himself a bit and decided not to tease her much anymore. He took her by the back of her neck and proceeded to pull her in again for another kiss. This time was twice as intense as the ones before. Levi's middle finger between her legs reached her core causing her hips to reflexively buck slightly towards it. "Wet already, huh?" He withdrew his hand for moment to slick his fingers in his mouth before placing them back. He began making slight circles on her clit, just gauging her reaction to his simple movement. Her breathing quickly grew ragged and moans were slipping through her lips despite her best efforts to muffle them.

He looked at his paramour and hastened his pace for he had more planned to keep her warm after this release. It didn't take long for her to reach her first climax that night. As she came, she covered her mouth with a muffled "Captain" escaping her perfect lips.

He decided to give her a minute to breathe. However before he pulled away Petra stared at him with half hooded eyes. "Captain,"she breathed, the tone screamed: "Fuck me."

Levi skillfully flipped her over onto her hands and knees. Petra turned her head and opened her mouth to ask but Levi answered before the words left her mouth, "Just trust me." He implored hooking his hands on her drawers and removing them completely as well as removing his own underwear. Levi then opened her legs with his knees.

"Ready, Petra?" He asked, waiting for her consent.

Petra took a deep breath and nodded, "Ready."

Levi slide his cock in slowly. "Stop me if it hurts" He stipulated. Once he had completely sunk into her, he allowed himself a moment to just feel her tense around him. Then, he began to pull out of her slightly and went right back in. Levi watched as she clutched the sheets in front of him When he felt she was ready, he pulled her back so that she was sitting on him, facing away.

Levi guided her hips, rocking her against him. Petra reached her hand behind and grabbed Levi by the hair. She pulled him in for a very rough kiss, biting his lip in the process. The passion was making her dizzy but that wasn't going to stop her from pleasing her captain. She began to match the rhythm set for her by Levi, negating the need for him to guide her anymore. Her hand stayed clamped to her hair and Petra playfully tugged on it when the pleasure hit her with every thrust he gave.

Petra's breathing began to get more and more ragged. "Shit, I'm outta shape," She thought to herself. She struggled on, continuing to rock herself onto Levi, who was covered in sweat but his breathing was only just beginning to get heavier. He was close though, she could tell by how roughly and deeply he was plunging into her. The other dead give away was that he was becoming more audible with his guttural moans.. Petra could also feel the familiar heat building inside her. She began to match him with intensity.

As she began her wave of release, Petra pulled hard on his hair again and pulled him in for another for a wanton kiss. She moaned into his mouth. Levi wasn't far behind. He pulled away from her kiss and leaned back a little as he forced her roughly onto cock pushing himself deep into her as he came.

They both sat there for a moment just trying to catch their breath, warm and dripping with perspiration. Petra then, pulled herself off of him and collapsed onto his bed completely spent and cheeks flushed from the pleasure

"Now I'm too warm," Petra complained. Levi couldn't help but laugh. 

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review.<p> 


End file.
